Dread Pirates
143,000,000Mountain Defense Operation: Bringing Down the Sky-High Rookies!: New bounties announced for Roberts, Sinbad, and Anne, of 55,000,000, 30,000,000, and 15,000,000 respectively.Surging Problems: Gallus Erel announces each individual bounty of the crew at that time, with Maxwell's and Morgenstern's being the only two that are still relevant. They are 15,000,000 and 20,000,000 respectively.}} The Dread Pirates are an up and coming pirate crew that originates from West Blue. It saw its founding by Captain Roberts and First Mate Sinbad. History Created by the collusion of Roberts, a young man aspiring to become a pirate, and Sinbad, a young sailor who had already traveled much of the world. The two met after Sinbad had been kicked off the ship he was working on at the time, the Bluenose, due to an argument with her crew. Getting charmed by Roberts, and still being a little hot about his parting, Sinbad decided to team up with him in stealing the Bluenose before it set sail again, and form their own pirate crew. The crew spent a great amount of time sailing the West Blue before eventually entering the Grand Line. Roberts' intention was to stay within the West Blue until his ideal pirate ship could be built, recruiting competent people for crucial positions while plundering loot so as to afford his ship. Unfortunately... Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization The Dread Pirates have a fairly simple organization, as one would expect of a crew that consists of 16 people. Roberts considers his crew to be a traditional pirate crew, but with the fat trimmed off. This leaves each member with a specific position in the crew, and only one person in each position. Despite their small size, the Dread Pirates still have a hierarchy of sorts. The Captain stands at the forefront of the crew's command, however the majority of his authority is only seen during battles. During such times, Roberts' word is law. Aside from that though, his power is reduced significantly. Most important decisions are decided by the crew member whose job it is to follow through with it, such as the Carpenter deciding the ship's design, but Roberts still holds a considerable amount of sway in such decisions, and should he choose to voice his opinion, they will usually collaborate towards the solution. The Captain is however, the sole decider on whether someone may join the crew or not. Beneath the Captain in the hierarchy are the four officers: First Mate, Quartermaster, Sea Artist, Boatswain. The First Mate is the person who speaks with the Captain's voice when he is unable to himself. This gives Sinbad the same level of authority as Roberts would have in the given situation where he must act in the Captain's place. The Quartermaster is considered to consistently have the highest level of authority among the officers. He is in charge of the supplies, and distributing the booty amongst the crew. Finally, the Quartermaster is in charge of dealing out any punishments within the crew. The Sea Artist is in charge of the ship's navigation. He would deal with any maps, keep track of the log pose, and have the final say in the course they will sail. The Boatswain is in charge of all the activities on board the ship. Because of this, if the whole crew was leaving the ship to explore a new island, the Boatswain almost always stays behind the watch after the ship. The Boatswain is considered to have the least authority among the officers. The remaining positions in the crew are: Doctor, Chef, Carpenter, Gunner, Helmsman, Striker, Sailmaker, Musician, Chronicler, Powder Monkey, and Cabin Boy. Among these members, Dupri, the Powder Monkey, and Calvin, the Cabin Boy, are the lowest ranked members while the rest stand on even grounds. This results in a lower share in the booty, but that's not to say that they are underpaid. Despite the hierarchal structure within the crew, there isn't an over abundance of orders that get made, as everyone is on relatively good terms with each other and mostly treat each other as friends. There are some members who tend to work together more than others, due to the responsibilities of their jobs. This can be seen with the Chef and the Striker, the Gunner and the Powder Monkey, and the Ship Master and the Helmsman. Crew Strength Despite the small size of the crew, or perhaps because of it, the Dread Pirates are a considerably powerful crew when compared to their competition. This can be attributed to the fact that they are meant to be a highly specialized crew that is only composed of exceptional individuals. Ships Bluenose The ship that the Dread Pirates used at the beginning of their inception, this was the last ship that Sinbad sailed on before becoming a pirate. After a falling out with the previous crew of this ship, he joined Roberts in stealing it. The Bluenose was given a rough re-outfitting by the available members until a Carpenter joined and was able to properly arm it. It was used until the time that their own ship could be made. Trivia References Behind the Scenes *This crew is partially based off of the Dread Pirate Roberts from The Princess Bride. *The name of this crew's original ship comes from a real ship that is depicted on the Canadian dime. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Dread Pirates